


Cicatrice Road

by primetime



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primetime/pseuds/primetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Kaylee met, he was skulking around the barn out back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrice Road

It's not that she likes fighting with her daddy, Kaylee thinks, sitting out on the porch steps. But she's seventeen and better under an engine than either of her brothers, and she deserves to learn the trade.

When a light flickers under the barn door where her daddy does all his work, Kaylee pauses in biting at her nails. Her daddy and momma are inside, sleeping; her brothers are out with friends. There ain't anybody else who should be in there at this hour- nobody who would be up to any good. Kaylee wraps a hand around the small knife she'd carried since she turned fourteen and inches slowly towards the barn, cursing the snap of every little twig.

There's a back way in, so she doesn't have to creak the heavy barn door open. The light is still flickering as she drops in silently.

A man is crouched over the pile of spare parts her daddy keeps in one corner, rummaging through hastily and swearing softly under his breath. He's juggling a cheap lantern from hand to hand, trying to read the writing carved into each piece.

Kaylee creeps closer, trying to hold the knife steady.

She must not be quiet enough, though, because he turns around slow, keeping his face tucked away so's she can't see it in the shadow.

"Hey, hey, baby doll," he rumbles. "I don't want any problems here."

"Then you probably shouldn't go sneaking around other people's property," Kaylee says, tilting the knife just enough that the light of the lantern glances off the side.

He takes a step closer- tucking a small part away in his pocket, Kaylee notices. "Don't-"

"Stay back," she interrupts.

"All right," he concedes. "Just don't start screaming your pretty head off. We don't need-"

"Stay back," she orders again, keeping an eye on his restless feet.

"We can resolve this between us, can't we, sweetheart," he says, and comes just a little into the light.

"I know you," Kaylee says, suddenly. "I seen your poster up. You a wanted man."

"Sure thing," he says, hands still up. "Dean Winchester, at your service."

Kaylee eyes him cautiously. "What'd you do?"

"Hey," he protests. "I'm an innocent man. For sure. Don't know what they were talking about, with all that grand larceny," he waves a hand. "burglary business. So let's just get on with this-"

"With what-" Kaylee tries to interrupt, but by the time she gets half the words out he's knocked the knife out of her hand with one quick blow and drawn a gun out of a side holster. Kaylee could kick herself for not noticing it, but in the meantime, she's a little more concerned by the way he's got it pointed straight at her.

"This doesn't have to end badly, sweetheart," he says, grinning like he knows he's won.

It's pissing her off. "I ain't your sweetheart," she snaps.

"Well, aren't you a little sour puss," says Winchester. He chucks her lightly on the chin, with the hand that ain't aiming a revolver at her neck.

"Get outta here," Kaylee says, wishing her voice wouldn't tremble so. "Get outta here and don't come back."

"Yeah, I gotta go anyways. Nice to meet you- hey, what's your name, darling?"

"Kaylee," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Kaylee," he repeats, and then shoves a strip of cloth in her mouth and ties her to a barn post, not quite tight enough to hurt. He pats her cheek goodbye. By the time she gets herself free, he's long gone.

 

 

The next and last time she sees Dean Winchester, he's in the main cargo hold of Serenity. The way Mal's aiming at him is a strange but satisfying reversal.

"Hey," shouts Kaylee over the railing, hurrying down. "Don't, Mal, stop!"

"What," Mal says, keeping his aim straight. "You know this-" he trails off into a string of Chinese, too fast for her to understand. She's pretty sure it deals with how Mal feels about stowaways creeping onto his ship. She's still too new to Serenity, hasn't quite picked up all the phrases that didn't get thrown around on her little backworld planet.

"I owe him something," she says to Mal, and punches Winchester right in the mouth.

His head snaps back and then curls up at the mouth laughing, as she curses and cradles her hand. "Ouch. Well, all right," she says, stepping away. "We're square."

It's only then, stepping back, that she realizes Jayne's there and aiming at another uninvited passenger. The other one's sitting on the floor, kinda curled up into a ball, resting a little against Winchester. His face is sweaty, and he's got an arm cradled against his belly.

Winchester seems to notice Jayne then too, and starts edging around in front of the other man, protective-like.

"I'd advise you to quit moving," Mal orders, low and serious.

"Then tell your man to get his sights off my brother," Winchester says, suddenly tense.

"Nuh uh," Mal says, getting angry. "You snuck aboard my boat, you follow my rules. Now quit moving."

Kaylee thinks for a minute that there's gonna be a real blow-up, hands getting sweaty, when the other man keels flat over. The only reason he doesn't go face-first into the floor is Winchester's quick movements, darting down to cradle his head.

"C'mon, Sammy," Winchester says, wiping at his brother's face, "wake up. Stay with me here, you gorram-"

Kaylee doesn't know why she does it- probably has something to do with the way he made sure to leave her knife close enough that she could cut herself free, the way he laughed like running off with stolen engine parts was just a game, but before she even realizes it she's got a hand on Winchester's back and is calling over her shoulder for Zoe.

"I just need to get to Hocine," Winchester says, looking them all in the eyes, body tense but just on the edge of frantic. "Got a doctor friend there, 'round Southport."

Kaylee waits a minute, tension in the air sounding a lot like begging. Then, with a sign, Mal drops his sights and clicks the safety back on.

"Yeah, we could use a doctor on board," Zoe sighs, relaxing too. "Kinda wish Xian-Shu hadn't settled down for good."

"Hey, I was a pretty good a field medic!" Mal says, tucking away his gun now he's got Winchester labelled as a non-threat.

Zoe rolls her eyes behind his back, while Jayne scoffs right out loud. Last time Mal tried to stitch Zoe up, he gave her a scar a mile wide.

"C'mon," Kaylee says, helping Winchester hoist his brother up. "He can take my bed."

 

 

Winchester sticks around for a while- long enough to become Dean, anyways. They run into some Alliance trouble- Jayne stupid enough to get caught smuggling illegal, non-standard weapons into an Alliance-approved brothel, and Dean helps out long enough to let them get away in time. He’s a good shot.

It takes them too long to get to Hocine, and by that time Dean’s friend has disappeared, but Sam’s already up and walking at that point, the long slice across his belly knitting up nicely under Inara’s careful stitches.

The Winchesters even start coming to meals, forgiven by everyone except Mal for sneaking on board.

At one mealtime, Kaylee looks over at Sam, who’s laughing as Inara tries to teach him the fancy way she learned to slice up fresh vegetables. Not much call for that on Serenity, but so’s life.

When she looks back at Dean, he’s half-grinning at her.

“He’s tough, your brother,” Kaylee says.

“Yeah,” Dean says, beaming over at him like a proud father.

“So where was he last time we met?” Kaylee says, and then regrets it at the way Dean’s face closes down.

“So where are you all off to next?” Dean says, forced but amiable.

“Don’t tell him,” Mal says, mockingly stern, looking up from his meal long enough for Wash to steal his roll.

Dean’s smirk turns real, then, a real cowboy look, and while he starts haranguing Mal about the lack of trust, Kaylee takes a long sip of water.

It’s been three weeks already, and she thinks she sees the way he’s getting antsy in the way he cleans his guns, the way he paces around the engine room while she works. He picks up a few things, watching her, but mostly he just keeps her company.

So Kaylee hangs around when Dean stays in the kitchen to clean the dishes, still trying to pay his dues in his own way.

He takes off his thick leather jacket, rolls up the sleeves of his cheap button-down to reveal tan forearms. Kaylee eases up next to him, starts drying, and they work in comfortable silence until he hands her the last dish.

She dries it, puts it away slowly, then turns to face him. Dean’s looking a little serious around the eyes, like he knows something’s coming.

Kaylee steps in, up to his broad chest, puts a hand on his waist.

"Hey," he tries to say, clearing his throat. "Hold up a second."

"I ain't no timid virgin," Kaylee says, looking him straight in the eyes, hand still on his belt, trapped under his wide fingers.

"You know I'm not sticking around," Dean says back, gaze steady. "I got things to do. Bad guys to hunt. Family-"

"-to protect. I know," she says, and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

 

"No more stowaways, I declare it," Mal grumbles. "Sick siblings or no."

Kaylee watches the Winchesters walk off of Serenity and onto the planet, Sam still limping a little but held up by his brother's strong shoulders. When Mal presses the button to close the hanger doors, Dean turns around and shoots her a grin. Kaylee waves, laughing back.

Mal claps a hand down on her shoulder, looking just a little touched. "C'mon, Kaylee,” he says, and guides her back to work.


End file.
